THe Kingdom of Winter
by shiru mokeru
Summary: AU Pitch attacks the Kingdom of Winter and takes over when prince Jack was just a newborn. Now sixteen years later Jack meets North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth the leader of the Kingdoms of Wonder, Hope, Dreams, and Memories and teams up with them to win his kingdom back.


**As much as I wish I did I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

A woman ran down a hallway as fast as she could, clutching a small bundle as close to her chest as she could. Her waist long white hair flowed behind her as she sharply turned a corner; her icy blue eyes were wide with panic. The moment she turned the corner her already wide eyes widened and she let out a choked sob. The ground in front of her was covered with dozens of dead men and women. She collapsed on the ground and began to weep over the bodies.

A sharp cry from the bundle she was carrying suddenly brought her back to reality. She looked down at the tiny infant in her arms and he stared back with the same teary icy blue eyes. She pulled him closer and hushed him gently. She got up, wobbly, and began to run down the halls again, being careful not to step on any of the bodies on the ground.

She turned another corner only to be met with what looked like a dead-end but continued to run, pushing a brick on the wall as she went past. A small doorway suddenly appeared and she ran toward it. She kneeled down and gently put the infant into the hidden room. He gave a loud cry at losing the warmth of the woman.

"hush darling, it'll be alright. Someone will come and get you soon I promise." She gently ran a hand through the little tuff of white hair on his head. The motion seemed to calm him down and he stopped crying. She jerked her hand away when she heard footsteps and pressed a brick on the wall, closing the door with the tiny baby behind it. She stood up quickly, praying that the baby would not start crying.

A tall gray man with spiked black hair and gold eyes turned the corner with his hands clasped behind his back. He gave a lazy smirk when he saw the woman and strolled over to her slowly, clearly enjoying the way she tensed and backed away.

"Oh there you are dear, I've looked everywhere for you. Here, I have a present for you." He brought his hands out from behind his back and threw something at her. She caught it and quickly dropped it with a scream. "What's the matter dear? I thought you'd like it." On the ground staring back up at her with half lidded, glazed, blue eyes and white hair was a severed head. "I thought you might like to see your precious king one more time before you joined him." The man said taking a step closer.

"You monster!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and instantly regretted it. A loud cry came from behind the hidden door and the man's eyes widened in surprise before he smirked.

"What is that?" He asked, a huge smile split his face at the look of terror that passed over the woman's face.

"It's nothing, go away Pitch you've caused enough problems." She snapped at him. Pitch's smirk grew and he began to walk closer, tapping a brick as he passed. The door opened revealing the tiny baby with tears streaming down his face.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Pitch said as he stopped beside the woman and looked down at the baby.

"Leave him alone!" She pushed him away. Pitch spun on his heel and pulled a dagger out of his sleeve, stabbing the woman. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The baby started to cry louder and Pitch bent down and grabbed him. The baby began to squirm and screech his lungs off.

"Be quiet, all that noise is unnecessary." He looked down at the woman and smiled when he saw her struggling to reach him. "There's nothing you can do dear, there was poison on that dagger." He looked over to the head on the ground. "See, I promised I would reunite you with your queen and I always keep my promises." The woman's struggles stopped and she laid still. Pitch smiled and looked down at the bay in his arms.

"Well little prince your mommy and daddy are both dead and you kingdom has fallen to me. Now what should I do with you?" The baby looked back up at him with wide eyes, tears still rolling down his face. " I guess I can keep you. Yes, you and this kingdom will be my prize." He spotted the name on the corner of the blanket the baby was wrapped in. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Fear Jack Frost."

/

A large man with a long white beard, bright blue eyes, and dressed in all red, paced the room he was in restlessly. Elves and yetis stood by watching him nervously.

"Where are they?" He spoke with a thick Russian accent. The moment he spoke the words a hummingbird hybrid and a man made of sand flew through the window. A large hole appeared in the middle of the floor and a giant rabbit hopped out.

"North, what is it?" The only female asked, fluttering around nervously. "This had better be important." The large gray rabbit snapped.

"Would I have called you here if it wasn't?" The Russian snapped right back. North sighed and looked at the three of them. " Bunny, Tooth, Sandy I'm afraid I have some terrible news." The three looked at each other uncertainly then back at North. "The Kingdom of Winter has fallen." He told them, his heart breaking at having to say it aloud. Silence followed and the three looked at him in disbelief.

"What kind of sick lie is that mate!?" Bunny yelled at North.

"Why would I lie!?"

"North is right Bunny, he wouldn't lie about something like this." Tooth said, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "What happened?" Her voice broke as she failed to stop her tears.

"Pitch Black happened." North growled. "He killed just about everyone in the castle including King Xue and Queen Yuki." Tooth let out a sob at hearing that. "He also killed about half the civilians." Bunny cursed, Tooth continued to sob, and Sandy was making sand images to fast for anyone to understand. "Pitch has added the remains of the Kingdom of Winter to the Kingdom of Fear."

"We have to keep our kingdoms safe." Bunny declared. Tooth nodded. "Yes the Kingdoms of Memories, Hopes, Dreams, and Wonders can not fall. We must keep the memories of the Kingdom of Winter alive. One day we will over throw Pitch and save the people." Tooth said looking very determined. "I promise. One day the Kingdom of Winter will stand again."

/

**This story is based on a dream I had so it may seem like it jumps all over the place but I'll try not to do that. The king and queen's names both mean snow, Yuki is Japanese and Xue is Chinese. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon.**


End file.
